He's Back
by sakuraka
Summary: Conan permanently became Shinichi. Thanks to Haibara-san. He's trying to return to his old life...but...
1. Revelation

**Revelation**

It was summer. Ran, Conan and Kogoro went to Osaka for a weeklong vacation. Heiji and Kazuha were touring the three when a murder case was reported. The famous tantei, Kogoro, was invited to investigate the case. Heiji and Conan tagged along Kogoro in the crime scene. Ran happened to pass by to get Conan.

The two high school detectives did not notice Ran because they were too busy with the case.

"Ne, Kudo. There must be blood in the culprit's pants since he did not have time to change. This evidence is just enough to solve the case, right? Let's finish this quickly so that you can have a memorable experience here with Ran. (laughs)"

"(blushing) Start the deduction show, Heiji. I'll go to the room where the culprit stays. Signal me if you need my assistance. And stop teasing me, okay?

" Hai hai, Kudo. Don't be too defensive. (laughs) "

_Heiji called Conan Kudo…_

It took Ran seconds to absorb what she heard.

_I am right. That's why Conan is very similar to Shinichi…why Conan's phone rings when I call Shinichi. Conan began to exist when Shinichi left . But how did Shinichi became Conan? Why did he not tell me? _

Ran unknowingly started to observe Conan's every move.

_Shinichi…_

Conan went to the culprit's hideout himself but he did not expect that the culprit had accomplices. He called the police using Shinichi's voice.

"Megure keibu, Shinichi desu. This is an emergency! I am here near the abandoned warehouse where the culprits hide. I called you because they are more than expected. I thought that he's just one. Hayaku!"

"Wakarimashita, Shinichi. We'll be there in a minute."

Ran is still silently observing Conan from afar.

"Aniki…someone's there"

"Hai, I'll kill that for sure."

Conan blanked out. He thought that he was found out. Vodka aimed at Conan who was hiding at the back of a barrel. Conan felt the bullet that badly hit his shoulder. Luckily a cat passed by, and the black org men did not find out that they hit a person.

"That was just a cat, Aniki."

"Okay, let's finish this. (now talking to the culprit) Thank you for killing him for us."

Gin shot the culprit.

Ran, who was a little far from the scene, heard the gunshots and was shocked when she saw that Conan was hurt. She hurriedly ran near him.

"CONAN!"

"Ran-neesan! Why are you here? Run!"

Gin and Vodka heard her scream and aimed their guns at Ran.

"You'll regret this, miss."

Conan hurriedly came to cover Ran. He managed to take the bullet instead of Ran.

"Ran-neesan, I'll protect you. Even if my life would be in this risk."

"Shinichi…you have been protecting me"

"(shocked) Ran-neesssaaa…."

Conan fainted.

"Shinichi! Shinichi!"


	2. Another Life

**Another Life**

"Do you like to be with your boyfriend?" Gin aimed his gun to Ran. "Our organization made him that small when he was spying on us on the day when you were dating in Tropical Land. Now, be with him!"

_Dakara Shinichi became Conan. Nande…Why did he not tell me?_

Another gunshot was heard.

Megure keibu arrived just in time. The police officers surrounded the warehouse. They managed to catch Vodka but Gin had escaped.

Conan was brought to the nearest hospital. The bullets in Conan's body must be removed. He had an operation which lasted for about 8 hours. It was the longest hours of Ran's life thinking that she might not be able to see her Shinichi again.

Conan was saved. Ran never left Conan since he was taken out of the operating room. She was asleep while holding Conan's hands when the little boy woke up.

"Ran-neesan?"

"(relief) Conan, you're awake! Thank God!"

Ran did not realize that she was hugging her Conan so tightly.

"Ran-neesan…I c-a-a-n-n't-t b-re-e-a-a-the…"

"Oh, gomen, gomen…I thought I would not be able to see you again"

"Daijoubu, Ran-neesan. I'm here, alive. (laughs)"

"Promise me you'll never leave me…_Shinichi…_"

"Hai."

Conan was transferred to Beika Hospital and was told to stay there until he recovers. Hakase, Haibara, Genta, Ayumi and Mitsuhiko came to the hospital to visit Conan. Haibara gave Conan a very small tablet.

"Nani, kore?"

"Drink that, and you'll find out. That's a gift."

"I think I know this. Arigatou, Haibara-san."

"We thought you had a vacation there, but you ended up hurting yourself in a case. Don't be too selfish, Conan-kun. Look at what had happened. We were so worried of you."

"(laughs) I'm okay. Really."

Conan stayed in the hospital for a month. He was released afterwards but still could not go to school because he was asked by the doctor to rest for another week in their house. Conan was trapped inside their house and he eventually observed that Ran became very concerned of him after that day with the black organization…more than before…more than her brother…

_Ran already knows that I'm Conan._

Three days after Conan's release from the hospital…

"Ran, bring Conan to Hakase's house before going to school."

"Hai, otou-san."

"Conan-kun, if you need me, I'm just here."

"But Ran-neesan, you'll be late for school. Let's go to Agasa-hakase's house."

"I'm not going to school…I'll never leave you."

"Ran-neesan, don't be like that."

"No, Shinichi. I'll be with you until you're better."


	3. Revelation 2

**Revelation**

"Shinichi? You called me Shinichi, Ran-neesan?"

"Yes. Heiji had been calling you Kudo when we were at Osaka. "

"Damn, that guy was careless."

"Thanks to him, almost all of my questions were answered. Don't be mad at him, Shinichi. "

"Almost…?"

"Why didn't you tell me that the criminals caught in Osaka gave you this shrinking drug? I've been worried for years!"

Ran couldn't stop her tears. Her emotions were overflowing at that moment.

"Gomen, Ran…" Conan wiped her tears. "It was to protect you. I didn't want you to get involved with this case. The black organization would kill you if they knew that I am related to you. Ran, you know that I-I-I l-l-l-o-" _love you, Ran! Damn, I am such a coward. I can't tell her. I started this, I should finish this…_

"Nani, Shinichi?"

Conan looked outside and yelled, "I love you, Ran!" "Geez, that required a lot of courage."

_Shinichi feels the same way… I will not hide my feelings anymore. We can be together, at last!_

Silence (for about a minute or so...)

"Ran…?" Conan broke the silence. "A boy saying 'I love you' to a teenage girl sounds very weird ne, Ran? (laughs)"

Ran's lips tried to reach Conan's but she realized that she was trying to kiss a kid. She ended up kissing Conan's forehead.

_A kiss in my forehead, huh… (disappointed)Thanks to this body, she didn't continue. _

"I love you, too Shinichi." Ran started to get red. "You already know that since you're Conan anyway. (laughs)" Conan answered,"But isn't it weird that your boyfriend is a kid?"

_Boyfriend? Wow, I really said it. I haven't asked her formally… (laughs)_

"Baka, since when did I become your girl?" Ran turned around shyly. "Y-you h-haven't a-asked m-me y-yet."

"Oh, gomen. (laughs) Okay then, I'm not yet your boyfriend, Ran. (laughs)"

"(whispers) now you're taking it back…"

"Let's go to my house. I'll show you something."

"O-kay, can you walk?"

"Not that fast, Ran-neesan."

"Oh, sorry. Ran-neesan, huh?" Both of them laughed.


	4. Return

**Return**

Ran and Conan entered the Kudo residence. They went to Shinichi's room. Conan took off his clothes.

"(red) What are you trying to do, Shinichi?"

"Daijoubu, Ran-neesan. (laughs) Chotto Matte."

Conan swallowed the tablet that Haibara gave him and took Shinichi's clothes in the comfort room. He was Shinichi when he went out of the comfort room.

"Shinichi? How?"

Shinichi caught Ran's lips. He was able to kiss her… lips, of course, at last.

"(red) Hey! Why did you?"

"Gomen, I was not able to stop myself. (laughs) Haibara made a drug that makes me Shinichi again. But this will only take effect for 24 hours. Wait here, I'll call Haibara-san."

_Did Shinichi just kiss me? For real?_

Ran was out of herself but managed to answer Shinichi, "O-okay."

Shinichi called Haibara to thank her for the drug.

"Arigatou, Haibara-san. How long will I be Shinichi?"

"Shinichi, I'm afraid that you'll be like that for only 5 hours."

"Nani? That's too short! I still want to be with Ran.

"That was a joke."

"Geez, Haibara. How long really?

"For good."

"You mean…?"

"Hai."

Shinichi was so happy to hear the good news from Haibara. He quickly returned to his room and gave Ran a kiss–a deeper one, this time.

"Hey, Shinichi! This is the second one this day!" Ran turned red, again. "I-I'm n-not yet your g-g-irl, r-rem-mem-mber?"

"Sorry, I'll not do that again."

"(smiles) Not that I don't want you to do that to me…what happened? Why are you so happy?"

"Ran, Conan is gone. Haibara told me that I'll never return to Conan again!"

Ran hugged Shinichi tightly. Her emotions were overflowing, again.

"Ran, it hurts. Remember that I haven't fully healed my wounds. But I think a kiss will not hurt me. (laughs)"

"Baka!"

Ran pressed her lips to Shinichi's.


	5. Prom

**Prom**

Everything returned to normal. It is as if Conan never existed.

Shinichi went to Ran's house. Sonoko, who was always going to school with Ran, saw Shinichi waiting for Ran.

"Na, Shinichi. Waiting for your wife?"

"Yah."

_Shinichi did not react against that? Something's wrong. (laughs)_

"Hayaku, Ran. We'll be late for school."

"Hai, hai."

Shinichi gave her a gentle kiss.

Sonoko was surprised of Ran and Shinichi's sweet talks.

"Hey! When did you two became, well, you know… Ran, why didn't you tell me?"

"(whispers) Not yet. He hadn't asked me yet."

"Oh really? Hey, Kudo! How long will you make Ran wait? You act as if you're her boyfriend but you haven't asked her yet!"

"Okay then, I'll do it now. Ran! " darn, this really requires courage "w-will y-you b-be m-my…"

"Will you be my date this coming prom?"

_Damn, Shinichi. What are you thinking?_

"O-okay."

"Looks like something good will happen to this couple this coming prom. Ran, I'll help you pick a dress."

"Geez, Sonoko. He's just taking me to the prom. No big deal. That's just another date, there will be a case, he will be investigating. And nothing good will happen in the end."

"You wait, Ran. (laughs)"

There was silence until they reached their school. Everyone seems to see a ghost of Shinichi.

"The captain of the karate club and the high school detective really are together, right?" Everyone whispers about Ran and Shinichi.

One of their classmates asked. "Ran! When did your husband return?"

"Hey! It's not like that." Shinichi interrupted "I was investigating on a very huge case. It's finished so I'm here."

"(whispers) Hey, Shinichi. Don't be like that. We will be the topic of the gossips if you'll continue to be like that."

"(talks to everyone) Ne, minna-san, my wife is worried that you'll talk about us. I don't mind, really. (laughs)"

"Shinichi!"

Days passed and prom's tonight.

Shinichi waited for Ran downstairs. After a couple of minutes, Ran went down. Shinichi was surprised.

"Wow, Ran. You really look like girl…not like the Ran whom I know. (laughs)"

Ran gave him a slight punch on his cheek. "Don't tease me, okay? Geez, this is all your fault. I wouldn't have gone to the prom if you…"

Shinichi stopped her by kissing her lips. "Enough, Ran. (laughs) This is an important night for me. Bear with me. (laughs)"

"Come on, the car's waiting for us."

The couple entered Shinichi's car that was especially bought for the prom.

"Geez, Shinichi. Since when did you have this car?"

"Yesterday, I borrowed some of my parents' money. (laughs) I bought this for tonight."

Shinichi have already told his parents. This night would definitely be the night…

Shinichi talked to himself… _Shinichi, you're not allowed to mess up tonight. Everything must follow your plans._

"We're almost there, Ran."

Sonoko, who was with Makoto, greeted the couple.

She whispered to Shinichi, "Ne, Are you ready for tonight? Don't mess up! Take care of my best friend."

"Wakatteru, ba'ro."

"Shinichi! Sonoko! What are you whispering to each other?"

"Ran, don't be jealous. I'm your best friend and I already have Makoto-san. (laughs)"

"Baka, not that I'm jealous. What did you say to him?"

"Himitsu, you'll know that later. I bet that something good will happen tonight. (laughs)"

"Geez. This will be a long night."

Ran and Shinichi were together for the whole night. They never left each other's side. The program comes to an end and the prom king and queen would be announced. Of course, the famous high school tantei who was gone for so long was chosen to be the prom king. Every girl in that hall hoped that she would be the prom queen. Minna were surprised when Ran Mouri was called as the prom queen.

_(Shinichi) Everything's on the right track. Just as planned. (giggles) You're mine now, Ran._

Ran came to the stage and received her crown. The couple should start the dance but Shinichi suddenly snatched the microphone from the emcee.

"Minna-san, please listen to me for a moment."

Everyone looked at Shinichi curiously. Murmurs started to echo in the room.

"Everyone knows that Ran and I are…uhmm…you know…and minna's calling us husband and wife which I really don't mind (laughs)"

Ran interrupted, "(annoyed)Nanda, Shinichi? What are trying to say?"

"(whispers)Stay still, Ran." Shinichi continued his speech. " I just want to make things official."

"Ran, I don't accept no as an answer and it'll be a shame if you reject me in front of everyone…"

Ran gazed at Shinichi. "Whatever, baka. I don't know what you are trying to do here."

"Mouri Ran, Can I change your surname to Kudo? Well, I said I would not take no as an answer. (laughs)"

The high school tentei then popped out a diamond ring.

"Baka, how can we? We're still in high school!"

"Well, I'll take that as a yes, Kudo Ran. (laughs) Everything's prepared and our parents have already allowed our marriage. There will be no problem."

"I guess that I can't do anything. (red) Hai, Shinichi, I'll marry you."

Everyone was yelling, "Kissu! Kissu!"

Shinichi then quickly pressed his lips to Ran's. They both went down from the stage, not minding what others think.

The dance started and everyone joined the couple in the dance floor. After a few songs, Shinichi and Ran went to see Sonoko and Makoto.

Shinichi hugged Sonoko, "Thanks for the help, Sonoko-san."

"Baka, don't make my friend wait again or else. I'm happy for the both of you. Ran, congrats I hope I'll get a proposal like that. (laughs)"

"Sonoko, that was so embarrassing."

Makoto then planned a similar proposal and he asked Shinichi for an advice.

"That surely took a lot of courage, ne?"

"Oh, but I'm pretty sure that you can also do that. (laughs)"

"Ran, let's go home…to my house of course. Our parents prepared a small party for us. Sonoko, Makoto, come with us."

The four then went to Kudo's residence. Shinichi and Ran were officially engaged. Marriage is soon.


End file.
